DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Applicant's. Abstract): Although welfare dependence among the elderly immigrant population has become a contentious political issue in recent years leading some experts to urge curtailment of family based immigration, very little is known about the intergenerational relationships and obligations among the immigrant population. This research seeks to fill this gap by examining the residence pattern of immigrant households. Using data from the 1990 Census -- 5 percent Public Use Microdata Sample and 3 percent elderly sample -- it will address the following questions: 1. Are immigrant elderly more likely to reside with their children than the native born? 2. Does this relationship vary by age, national origin, education and length of residence? 3. Are immigrants aged 30-59 more likely to live with their parents than the native born? 4. Does this relationship vary by age, national origin, length of residence in the United states, income, education, and number and ages of children?